Hellsing's Angel
by SilverQueenVampire
Summary: A prayer is sent and heard. A new creature joins the group. A new type of Vampire hits London. Can Alucard and the gang figure out how to kill them before time runs out? Rated for later chapters.


A/N: i do not own hellsing or its characters.

Chapter 1: Moonlight Angels

She looked out of her window to the moon who's light shined on her face. A small smile played on her lips. She had heard a prayer and it tugged at her heart. She turned from the window and disappeared into the darkness leaving no trace that she had been there except for a few silver feathers.

The scream echoed around the mansion. From the tiles on the roof to the very foundations it moved until it faded away into nothing. All was silent for a few moments until the scream came again.

"ALUCARD!!" A tall blonde cried from behind an antique oak desk. Her chest heaved as she caught her breathe and her face was a mask of anger. As she drew breathe to scream again a white gloved hand cover her mouth. She turned her head to look at the owner of the hand and narrowed her eyes. The hand left her mouth and the man it belong to moved to the front of the desk. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing looked at her servant and bit back a sigh of frustration. She pull a cigar out of a case on her desk and lit it before speaking to the creature in front of her. "Why did you not answer when I called you?"

The creature called Alucard gave a wicked smile at his masters question. His long ebony hair swayed as a gentle breeze came through the open window. His blood red coat moved with the breeze as well opening to show his muscled, lean frame. He wore charcoal grey trousers with spenders and a white shirt. His eyes were masked by orange tinted shades. He gave another smile as he answered the question, "I was giving my Fledgling her lessons Master"

Integra did let out the sigh this time and put her hand on her forehead to try and hold back the headache which threatened to bloom there. "Next time you ignore me Alucard I will have you bound and gagged and thrown back into your cell for a month. Am I understood?"

Alucard slipped his shades down and looked into his master deep blues eyes with his own blood red ones, "Perfectly Master"

Integra nodded her head and then pulled out a folder from the pile on her desk. She opened it and set it in front of her. "We have had reports that a FREAK or FREAK's may be praying on humans in Hyde Park. Two bodies were found with the tell tale signs of being bitten and drained of their blood but the strange thing is that they never became ghouls. You and Agent Seras Victoria are to go to Hyde Park tonight and investigate the area. Search for signs of FREAK activity and if any are found you are to find and destroy them. Do you understand?"

Alucard felt his blood begin to pump excitedly through his undead body. He nodded his head and waited for his master to dismiss him.

Integra rose from her chair, "May God and Queen be with you. Amen"

With that Alucard backed into the shadows and disappeared. He reappeared in one of the stone chamber beneath the Hellsing mansion. He chuckled as he watched the girl in front of him. At 7 feet tall Alucard towered over most people but compared to his fledgling he was a giant. She was 5ft 4in with short, choppy reddish blonde hair, deep blood red eyes and a sweet face. Her body was toned and well built. Right now she was trying to punch a sizeable hole in the stone wall of her chamber. Alucard shook his head and walked over to her. As she went to throw the next punch he grabbed her wrist. She spun round and on seeing him started to curse and hiss. Alucard smiled and pulled her to him. "My dear Police Girl, while I do enjoy watching you lose your temper I'm afraid it will have to wait till later. We have a mission"

Seras Victoria stopped struggling to get out of her masters hold and took a deep unneeded breath. She waited for him to relax his grip before pulling away and moving towards her wardrobe. She pulled out a blue blouse and matching skirt. She moved into the bathroom and changed. "What is the mission Master?", She asked as she got in her uniform. She listened as her Master explained the mission and what was to be done. She stepped out a moment later and looked at her Master. He nodded and then open a Void Portal. He walked through and Seras followed him.

Seras stepped from the portal on the green grass of Hyde Park. She looked around the moonlight bathed park. Shadows swayed as the trees moved in the wind and the sounds of the nocturnal creatures could be heard. An art exhibition was on in the park at the moment. Its theme was Heaven and Hell. All around them were statues and stone figures of Angels and Demons. Alucard moved forward examining the pieces. Seras followed keeping an eye out for anything out of place or unusual. The moons light was hid behind some clouds as they walked. As they moved around the Park they came to the exhibitions centre piece. It was a large statue of four female Angels . Two stood with their white wings spread wine, hands stretch out in front of them with their faces looking to the sky. The other two kneeling in front of the two standing with their wings tucked close to them. One hand in their laps while the other was held out as if to take the visitors hands. Their peaceful face gently smiling. Seras was about to step forward to take a closer look when a scent hit her nose. She gently sniffed the air and let out a small hiss. Alucard turned his head at her sound, "So you smell it too?"

Seras nodded and was about to reply when the moon came out from behind the clouds and revealed the source of the blood. In between the two kneeling Angels was the body of a young child. It was laid out as if the child had just fell asleep but the blood running down the base of the statue and the pool of the red liquid in front of it told the true story. Alucard stepped forward and touched the body. It was still warm to the touch. The child had only just been killed. Alucard turned round when he heard a sound from his fledging. She was biting her lower and holding her eyes tightly shut. He could smell the saltiness of tears coming from her. This time he did not scold her for her weakness. Even he felt a small piece of sorrow for the young life that had not had a chance to grow and bloom. He moved away from the body and he felt a presence close to them. He pull out his Jackal and Casul and turn around. Seras had her pistol out and but slowly lowered it as the presence walked in site. It was a young woman. She was clothed in what was once a white corset and white jeans. Now they were covered in blood and had rips and tears in them. Her shoulder length hazel hair was matted and also cover in blood. In one hand she was dragging a very dead male body and in the other gently cradled a small child covered with a blanket. She look at both Alucard and Seras and dropped the male body on the floor. She lifted her now free hand and removed the shades she had been wearing. Seras gasped as she met shimmering silver eyes with her own blood red ones. The eyes then moved to Alucard and the woman smiled. "Well then" She said in a soft voice, "I never expected True Vampires to appear here"

Alucard gave the woman a toothy grin and fired...

TBC...

Hope you like it! Plz R&R!!


End file.
